


Boys and girls

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Closeted Character, Early 2010, Gen, Gender Identity, Headcanon, Internet, Minor Nonbinary Erasure, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Ankh thinking about gender, something that greeeds don’t have.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Boys and girls

**Author's Note:**

> I’m cis, but thought about this while watching OOO for the first time. Since I was 10 in 2010 I don’t really know how popular the term was or how likely Ankh was to find it on the (Japanese) internet. Anyways, Ankh is nonbinary masculine.

Ankh had two options: obtain a human body, or remain a sentient arm. Since being just an arm creeped humans out at best, Ankh decided to obtain a body.  
Ankh picked a body that was about to die. That way, Ankh was saving his life by doing so! This poor human would be dead otherwise.

Human bodies were different, Ankh noticed. Well, not like there were many Greeeds to compare humans to, but humans were all different from each other. Even ones of the same age, height, sex...  
Ankh wasn’t very interested in humans. But once Ankh presented as a human, he noticed how he was treated.

People found Ankh rude, intimidating, and generally impolite (which was apparently a problem because manners are important).  
The restaurant owner, Chiyoko, tried to help Ankh learn manners. Which was stupid. Greeeds didn’t have manners, and Ankh didn’t really care about them. He didn’t say _please_. He did start saying _thank you_ sometimes when Chiyoko tried to teach him. But that was just so she wouldn’t bother him about it again.  
Chiyoko was the opposite of Ankh. Kind, patient, and generally liked. And she was a girl.  
There was only one feminine Greeed: Mezool. She was a teenager when in human form, and was perhaps kinder than the others, it wasn’t like that was a very high standard. But she wasn’t different from the others. All Greeeds were simply Greeeds.  
Ankh looked up information and found that humans were different from Greeeds since they had societal expectations. There weren’t that many Greeeds, and they had been asleep for so long, they didn’t really have a society. They just had...four other people. They had to adjust to human society to fit into modern times.

Ankh found that he was very masculine. Which was probably why he had chosen a masculine body. He looked at himself in the mirror one day and decided to ask.  
“What makes me masculine?”  
He looked it up. The internet has everything.  
_Masculine traits: strong, independent, protective, authoritative, logical  
Feminine traits: loyal, humble, shy, passive, instinctive_  
Well, Ankh was strong and authoritative. So he agreed with this assessment.  
Ankh looked over those traits again, thinking about people he knew. Hina was strong, freakishly so. Was she masculine? And Eiji was quite instinctive at times. Why were Hina and Eiji a girl and a boy, and not the other way around?

“Why are you a boy?” Ankh asked a while later when Eiji wasn’t busy.  
“Hm? Because I was born a boy,” Eiji answered after a moment, surprised by the question.  
“And Hina was born a girl,” Ankh assumed.  
“Yeah. What brought this on?” Eiji asked.  
“Greeeds don’t have gender, it’s a human thing. So I was thinking about it, and according to the internet you act feminine sometimes and Hina acts masculine,” Ankh explained. “Yet you’re still a boy and Hina’s a girl.”  
“I am.”  
“How?”  
“Because...” Eiji didn’t know how to explain it. “We just are. That’s just how humans work. Everyone’s a boy or a girl. And you’re a boy.”  
Ankh thought about that later, and decided he didn’t like how Eiji had said that. He was so sure Ankh was a boy, even though Ankh had said that Greeeds don’t have genders, since they had taken pronouns and genders that would fit in human society. Greeeds were content just referring to each other by name, or as a Greeed. But there were only five of them, it wasn’t hard to remember. There were a lot more humans.  
Ankh wondered how Eiji knew that everyone was either a boy or a girl. Sure he had travelled, but he didn’t know every human.

Ankh didn’t know how to explain it. But he wasn’t a boy. He was just a masculine Greeed.  
But Eiji was probably too stupid to understand that. And Ankh didn’t really want to tell anyone else.  
So he didn’t.  
Maybe someday if he found the right human word for it he would.


End file.
